lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, the mate of Nala, son of Mufasa, and the father of Kiara and Kion. Appearance Simba is a full grown lion of great size and stature, with a large dark red mane and tail tuft. Many of his physical features are similar to those of his father Mufasa, such as his square jaw and small, pointed ears. He is powerfully built and broad-shouldered. His fur is brownish-gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are creamy tan. He has reddish-brown eyes, dark red-brown whiskers, and a pink nose. He strongly resembles his son, Kion. Personality Simba is brave, strong, full of courage and kindness, and does his best to make his father proud. He is very strict about keeping traditions, and he shows great concern about Kion and the formation of the new Lion Guard. However, he eventually came to accept the new Guard after they successfully thwarted Janja's Clan, which shows that he is also reasonable. Though he may seem a bit overprotective at times, Simba cares greatly for his family and the future of the Pride Lands. He was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands for the first time.Can't Wait to be Queen Simba can be impatient with those who do not listen to him, and believes that it is best to think before acting. He holds his royal position in a high regard and does not tolerate being disrespected. He also appears to have a short temper, and tends to roar loudly when angered. As king, he respects each and every animal's customs and always tries to make peace in the Pride Lands. He understands that everyone makes mistakes, and believes that what is done to correct those mistakes is what matters.Too Many Termites Although(as befitting a king) he likes to take charge, he understands when he needs to give the responsibility to others. History Prior to The Lion Guard Simba was the son of Mufasa and the next in line to be king of the Pride Lands. This angered his uncle Scar, who betrayed and killed Mufasa. Simba, still a cub, ran away in fear. After his exile, he met Timon and Pumbaa, who took care of him and helped him realize that he could be a king. Simba eventually returned to Pride Rock, defeated his uncle Scar and reclaimed the Pride Lands, restoring it to its former glory. He became mates with Nala and had two cubs- a daughter named Kiara and a son named Kion. Sometime after Scar's defeat, Simba banished Zira and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba is shown atop Pride Rock teaching his daughter, Kiara, about how to rule the Pride Lands as the future queen. However, his son, Kion, interrupts the speech as his baobab fruit lands on his father's head. He and his honey badger friend, Bunga, explain that they're playing Baobab Ball, and continue their game in front of the king and future queen. Simba, annoyed, tries calling each of their names in turn before exclaiming, "Boys!". He then explains to Kion that Kiara will be tracking gazelles, and sends Bunga and Kion down to the Pride Lands to play instead, hoping that someday Kion will grow up. Not too long after, Simba, Rafiki and Nala hear Kion's roar, and Rafiki tells Simba that it is time. Simba is dubious at first, since Kion is still just a cub. Nonetheless, when his son arrives back, he tells that Kion that he needs to talk. Although Kion initially mistakes this for a talk about the birds and the bees, Simba assures him that it's not, and he and Rafiki lead him into The Lair of the Lion Guard. Here, Simba explains to his son that it is his destiny to be the leader of the new Lion Guard. He goes on to mention that his great uncle Scar also had the powers that he now possessed, and that he lost them by using them for evil. He tells his son that it is now up to him to assemble the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight in all the Pride Lands. He then leaves his son to do his duty. Later, Simba finds Kion's choices with Bunga, Ono, Fuli, and Beshte selected to be members of the new guard. This angers Simba, who scolds his son as he informs him that this event is no play date, and telling Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Simba then finds out about an attack from the hyenas, and rushes to the scene. However, his son and the new Lion Guard have the situation under their control, and together, they manage to frighten the hyenas away. When the new Lion Guard approaches him, he realizes that his son truly made the right choices, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. The Rise of Makuu Kion complains to his father about the way that Makuu is handling things, and his concern over the impending Mashindano. Kiara then asks her father if there's anything he can do about it, since he's the king. Simba explains to his children that the other animals each have their own way of dealing with things like leadership, and that their traditions must be respected. Later, Simba witnesses the Mashindano. After watching Makuu defeat Pua fair and square, Simba congratulates Makuu, telling him that he has 'very thick skin to fill'. He then approaches Pua and thanks him for his years of wise leadership, and watches him leave. As Makuu taunts the former leader, Simba becomes visibly disgusted. As things get out of control, however, Simba is not present. Kiara mentions that he is out hunting with Nala, and that he will return later. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba arrives as his cubs are having a squabble and informs them that he needs to leave Pride Rock for a few days and because of this, Kiara will be serving as queen. An old friend, Aminifu, has passed away, and he must attend the funeral in Kilio Valley. As Kiara mentions that she vaguely remembers him, Simba explains that he was one of the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after he defeated Scar. He reminds her that he was once scared of his royal duties, and that he has faith in her. As Kion looks disappointedly towards his father, he also adds that he has faith in the Lion Guard as well. The next morning, Simba expresses concern to Nala, though Nala believes he is more concerned over the tribute than he is of Kiara, since he is expected to speak a line in 'elephantese'. Zazu points out that the elephants are very fond of tradition, and that it shouldn't be too hard for him to say it. Simba isn't convinced, but Zazu promises him that he'll get him speaking the language in no time. Simba, still fretful, begins to doubt his position as king, tired of his duties. Zazu attempts to jog his memory on the better tasks associated with his title, and Nala urges Zazu to go in depth. He reminds Simba of the wonderful Duties of the King, and eventually, Simba feels at ease again, thanking Zazu for the reminder. Zazu promises him once again that he'll get him speaking elephantese in no time, causing Simba to become worried once again. Simba still struggles later to grasp the elephantese language, despite numerous attempts from Zazu to help him learn. In a temper, Simba roars at Zazu, knocking him into a nearby puddle. Seeing her mate's frustration, Nala tries to comfort Simba, jogging his memory to what they had recently discussed. Simba thanks Nala, and calls Zazu back, who collapses in a heap from the roar. Simba, Nala and Zazu finally reach the area, and watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they watch from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. The funeral begins, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter Ma Tembo laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him. She thanks Simba, believing that the best thing to do is remember the good times they had. They finally return to Pride Rock and Kiara asks how the tribute went. Although Simba is hesitant to respond, Nala tells them that it went great in the end. Simba then asks if any trouble occurred during their absence. Kiara is about to say something, until Kion interrupts and tells him that it's nothing they couldn't handle, adding that she'll be a great queen someday. The Kupatana Celebration Simba is relaxing in the Pride Lands with the Lion Guard on the day of the Kupatana Celebration when he and the Guard hear several yelping sounds from the distance, followed by the sound of hyena laughter. Ono flies up and reports that Janja and his clan are chasing a jackal pup. Kion is hesitant to save the pup, seeing as he is an Outlander, but Simba encourages his son to do so. Kion thanks his father, and the Guard goes to save the pup. During the Kupatana Celebration, Simba welcomes the Pride Landers and makes a small speech. Rafiki then steps forward, announcing that it is time. The baobab trees bloom, scattering their white petals as the Pride Landers watch in awe. Simba begins to speak to the Pride Landers, but in the middle of his sentence, there is a sudden commotion. Simba looks down to see a a family of jackals charging through the assembled Pride Landers, causing chaos. He asks Kion what's going on, and Kion tells him that it's Reirei and her jackal family, and blames himself for the problem. Kion orders the Pride Landers to protect each other, and Simba agrees. He tells them that if they stand together, they cannot be defeated. The Lion Guard races into action to stop the jackals, and the are eventually rounded up. Reirei tries to pass it off as a misunderstanding, but Simba roars angrily at her, and the jackals are quick to flee. Kion apologizes to Simba for allowing the jackals in, but Simba reminds him that it was he who encouraged Kion to save Dogo. Kion says that Simba didn't tell him to invite the jackals into the Pride Lands, but Simba tells him that his mistake was in the spirit of Kupatana, and that Kion gave the jackals a chance to fit in. He adds that they had seen Kupatana in action that night, with all of the Pride Landers standing together. As the Pride Landers then feast on the baobab blossoms, Simba notes that everything has its place. Kion agrees, and the two wish each other a happy Kupatana. The Mbali Fields Migration When Kion tells Simba that the herds have outgrown their grazing grounds, Simba comments that he had not known. His son queries if there is a place with enough grass, and Simba directs his attention to a distant patch of green. Kion says, "Mbali Fields?" in a questioning tone, and Simba repeats it to confirm. He adds that Mbali Fields is where the zebras and gazelles can graze. Kion wonders if they will be able to make the journey, and Simba replies that he is certain of it, since he is sending the Guard with them. Kion is surprised that Simba wants him to lead a migration, and the king reminds him that he will have the rest of the Guard with him. He continues to say that he knows that Kion can do anything he puts his mind to. Kion thanks him and assures him that he won't let him down, to which Simba responds, "You never do." Later on, Swala mentions Simba, declaring that if he had led the migration they would be at Mbali Fields already. Bunga and the King Simba and his family are on route to view the first elephant concert of the season, hosted by Ma Tembo and her herd in Mizimu Grove. As they make their way over, Ono swoops down from the sky to alert Kion to a group of antelope that have gotten themselves stuck in the mud. Reluctantly, Kion decides that his role as leader of the Lion Guard takes precedence over his social life, and he leaves to sort out the problem. The family continue their journey without Kion, with Kiara telling her father that she'd be okay with attending concerts as part of her duties. As she runs ahead, Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, but it turns out their warning of a sinkhole is too late. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry. Simba soon emerges from a clump of rocks. He confirms that he's okay, although he is unable to climb out, as there is nothing to climb onto. Ono then leads Kion to the sinkhole, where he asks his mother if his father is okay. She confirms that he is, and that he is indeed stuck. Suddenly, Bunga, Beshte and Fuli appear having completed their mission. Without thinking, Bunga leaps over the sinkhole and plummets down, landing softly on Simba's mane. Simba is unimpressed to see Bunga, and although Bunga shows muchs enthusiasm,he soon realizes that he cannot rescue the king like he thought. Kion calls down asking if they're okay, to which Simba replies positively. When Beshte and Fuli peer down as well, the walls begin to crumble, and Nala orders everyone to stay away from the sinkhole. Everyone starts to organize a plan on how they can rescue Simba and Bunga. Meanwhile, Bunga makes a few suggestions on how to escape the sinkhole. He eventually decides to draw back, running as fast as he can and leaping back up the walls. This in turn causes more of the walls to collapse, and he and Simba become buried in more rocks. As everyone at the top start to worry, Ono swoops down to check on them. Lion and honey badger turn out to be fine, though Simba chides Bunga for acting without thinking. Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Nala is hesitant, but agrees nonetheless. Just as she and Kiara leave, the Guard return with a giant log, tipping it into the sinkhole. Unfortunately for them, it hits the bottom and breaks into hundreds of tiny splinters. Soon after, Bunga notices a tunnel in the side of the sinkhole. Simba knows that it could possibly lead to some underground caverns, this providing a way out. He calls to Kion, letting him know of this. Kion calls back that he will meet him at the entrance to the caverns, hopefully meeting up there instead. Kion and his friends leave the sinkhole area, as do Simba and Bunga as they enter the tunnels together. As Simba and Bunga traverse through the dark tunnel, Simba soon starts to become frustrated at Bunga's random route choices, since no consideration is being taken on which ones he chooses. Simba's annoyance with the honey badger soon causes an argument to erupt between the pair. However, their disputation escalates so much that they wander off in different directions. Simba is relieved to be away from Bunga, and soon starts to realise that he is in fact going the right way. This also leads him to the conclusion that Bunga must be going the wrong way. He soon remembers that no matter how annoying he is, Bunga is still his subject, and starts to backtrack for the little honey badger. Meanwhile, Bunga slowly starts to cool down, hoping that Simba would return for him. When he mistakes some rocks for being Simba, he states 'no worries', which reminds him of his uncle's favorite song, which he begins to sing. As he is singing Hakuna Matata, Simba starts to hear his echoes and sings along with him. The two soon find each other in a clearing, and Bunga is surprised that he knows it. Simba explains that he was raisedby Timon and Pumbaa before he was, and that they used to sing it to him all the time when he was growing up. Bunga then realizes that it sort of meant that they were like brothers, to which Simba agrees with. As the two laugh softly, Simba laments on how Timon and Pumbaa could not be there to see them finally getting along. Meanwhile, Kion and the Guard have entered the tunnels, even managing to get Timon and Pumbaa involved. The pair cry over their lost cubs, though Bunga and Simba soon hear their echoing cries. They race across the caverns, following the voices until they find the source. A large ravine separates them, however. Simba, with Bunga on his back, copies Bunga's earlier idea, by running and leaping across whilst the pair yell ''Zuka Zama together. Kion is shocked to see that his father is finally getting along with Bunga, and the Guard are equally shocked to see Bunga riding atop the king. Timon and Pumbaa are relieved to see their kids back safe and sound, though Timon scolds Pumbaa for worrying. Back at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing himself for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. The Imaginary Okapi When Kion presents Ajabu to Simba and Nala and explains that the okapi requires their blessing to remain in the Pride Lands, Simba permits Ajabu to stay. Too Many Termites The Lion Guard arrives at Pride Rock, and Simba is able to guess that they are there to inform him about the termite problem. He suggests asking aardwolves, explaining that they are termite experts. Ono remarks that he has never seen one, and Simba decalres that he is not surprised. He explains that the aardwolves are shy and nocturnal. He adds that they love termites even more than Bunga, which Bunga claims is impossible. He confirms Fuli's query about the aardwolves controlling the termites, but adds, "At least, until now." In response to Kion's question about the home of the aardwolves, Simba explains that they tend to roam around, but their favorite places to stay are empty aardvark dens. Kion asks what aardwolves look like, and Simba tells his son that they resemble hyenas. Finding out that Kion roared at the aardwolves, Simba is shocked. However, he comforts Kion, nudging his head up and explaining that they all make mistakes. He adds that correcting those mistakes is what counts. Baboons! Simba and Nala task their daughter Kiara with presiding over The Royal Buffalo Wallow. Lions of the Outlands Simba is mentioned by Jasiri when Nuka questions Kion over who his father is. Kovu is excited over the possibility of being allowed back in the Pride Lands, and they take him to see their mother, who is pleased to meet Simba's son. Later, Rafiki explains that, after Simba became the Ruler of Pride Rock, Zira refused to accept him, claiming that Scar was the true king and that Kovu, having been chosen by Scar himself to rule next, should be the king. Zira then fought Simba, who won the battle. But by this point, he had no choice but to banish the Outsiders. When Kion is cornered, Zira mentions that Simba's Pride Lands are vulnerable without Kion's Roar. Shortly after, the rest of the Guard arrive to assist him. Never Roar Again Simba can be seen in cave paintings in The Lair of the Lion Guard as Kion observes them. The Lost Gorillas Two gorilla princes, Hafifu and Majinuni, are sent by their father, King Sokwe to deliver a message to Simba. Kion approaches his father about this, and is shocked when Simba already knows about it. He explains that each wet season, King Sokwe delivers a message to inform him whether or not he still agrees to a peace treaty that was made between the Pride Landers and the gorillas. Simba asks to see the youngsters, who are bouncing Bunga between their legs whilst standing upside down. Bunga attempts to introduce them, but Simba already knows. He asks them for the message, but they forget. Simba turns to his son and tasks him with returning them home to Theluji Mountains. When Kion questions his father as to why they can't return and get the message themselves again, Simba points out that neither of them are really the type he can trust with such a message, showing them messing around in the background. Kion agrees and his team leave immediately. Later, Kion finally returns, explaining about the wild journey they all shared. Simba is anxious to hear the message and asks his son for it, but Kion is hesitant to give it to him. After Simba demands it, Kion decides to let his father have it, and ducks. Bunga leaps across yelling 'Kuishi ni Kucheka' and dumps a snowball on his head. When Simba rears his head up, Ono is worried that it was not a such a good idea. To their surprise, Simba laughs and exclaims that no one delivers a peace message like King Sokwe, shaking the snow from his head onto the Lion Guard. The Trail to Udugu Simba watches his cubs play fight at the foot of Pride Rock. He comments to Nala that both Kion and Kiara's skills are improving and Nala replies that they are evenly matched, so today is the day. They approach their children and Simba orders them to stop playing, preventing Kion from getting one last pounce on his sister and frowning at his daughter when she blows a raspberry at Kion. Nala explains that they will be taking the trail to Udugu, something all royal siblings take part in. Kiara questions whether her father went on the journey, but he explains that since he had no siblings, he was never able to. He also tells Kion that he will be leading the Guard in his absence, and that they could possibly learn a thing or two from their king. Simba locates the Lion Guard in the Lair, where Bunga is finishing a performance. Simba admits that he got one thing right - that he is excited to lead the Guard. He then asks if everyone is ready for Morning Patrol, and leads them out. They reach a fork in the road, and Simba starts to take the left path. Ono stutters when talking to him, and Fuli decides to tell Simba instead that Kion usually takes the other path. Darkly, Simba reminds them that Kion isn't there, and they follow Simba down his path. Soon, Ono spots trouble. There's a mudslide near the ostriches' nest and the eggs will slide off the cliffs if they are not saved. He attempts to inform Simba, who finishes his sentences before he has a chance to. Simba explains that he will move the nearby log so that it will divert the mud away from the nest. Fuli asks what they should do, and Simba orders them to stick together and follow him as he leaps from rock to rock across the mud. When they hesitate Simba calls for them, telling them to jump from rock to rock. However, Beshte, who usually runs straight through the mud, slips on one of the rocks whilst Simba pushes the log into the mudslide. His plan works, albeit briefly, until the rest of the Guard slam into the tree trunk, pushing it away. Simba notices the log moving towards the eggs and calls out to warn the Guard. The other members all grab an egg or two but Ono cries out that they missed one. Simba takes the initiative and grabs himself, lunging into the mud and stopping the egg from falling. Mbuni and the ostriches are honored to have their egg saved by the king himself, and bow down to him. Simba turns to the muddy Lion Guard and exclaims that the mission was a success, earning him a half hearted agreement from the Guard. Later, Ono uses his sight to find out that Swala and her herd are trying to reach some grassland up ahead. He is about to explain that the rocks are unstable and will fall should they jump on them, but Simba once again finishes his words before he can. He orders the Guard to follow him again. However, his sudden movements startle the gazelles and they start to panic. Noticing this, Simba orders the Guard to speed up having seen the spooked gazelles, but Ono calls for the Guard to stop. They do so, but Simba, having run on ahead, does not hear Ono's warning. Simba proceeds towards the falling rocks, but the gazelles' frantic leaping causes a rockslide and Simba is buried underneath. Ono panics, but Simba reveals himself to be just fine. Simba announces that he's fine, but he's a little stuck, motioning towards his tail which has become trapped underneath one of the rocks. Suddenly, more of the unstable rocks give way, and one falls towards Bunga, which Ono cries out about allowing Fuli to save him. Noticing their teamwork, Simba realises that their team works differently, and asks what Kion would have them do if he were there. Fuli informs him about Kion's practices and Simba then declares those to be his orders. Before that happens, Bunga tells him that there's one more thing Kion would do. Simba then speaks the beginning of their catchphrase: "Till the Pride Lands end", and the Guard finish it with 'Lion Guard defend'! Bunga assures Simba that he will be fine, though warns Beshte not to roll the boulder the wrong way or it'll squish Simba. Simba reminds Bunga that he can hear him, much to his surprise. Beshte then proceeds to move the boulder off Simba's tail, but the commotion causes the remaining boulders to collapse and the trio run. Simba rolls his eyes at Bunga for wanting to do it again and, after Fuli and Ono join them, Simba admits that everything worked out because they did things their own way, and that Kion would be proud of them. He also adds that he himself is proud of them. Back at Pride Rock, Simba asks his children if they found Udugu. They explain that they did, but it isn't really a place - it's about them working together. Simba confesses that the Lion Guard also helped him find Udugu as well. He tells them that the lesson is very important for them and leads the two cubs to the edge of Pride Rock. He goes on to say that, as queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, they will be responsible for all of the Pride Lands. The royal family gaze out at the Pride Lands, and Nala urges them to hold onto what they learnt that day, and they will always have Udugu. Ono's Idol Simba and Nala appear to greet the legendary eagle, Hadithi, who has returned to the Pride Lands. After it is established that he is a true hero, Simba invites him to a Royal Mudprint Ceremony in his honor. Hadith i accepts graciously, and Simba explains how the guest of honor shares his knowledge with a younger Pride Lander. With encouragement from his son, Ono is chosen, and Hadithi, rather reluctantly, agrees. Simba asks Hadithi there's anything he needs before he leaves. He initially declines the offer, though soon asks if The Traditional Ceremonial Nest will be supplied. Although Simba has never heard of such a thing, he is reminded by Nala that they've never had a bird as their guest before. When the Lion Guard agree to make it for him, Simba and Nala take their leave, asking him to meet them at the clearing by Pride Rock at sundown. When Hadithi arrives for his ceremony, Simba begins by praising Hadithi and speaking of his heroism to the other Pride Landers. After he asks Hadithi to place his talons in the mud, the eagle refuses, shocking Simba by telling the others that he's no hero. He then admits that another bird is in trouble, and, when Kion realises that it's Ono, the Lion Guard take off to rescue him. Later that night, Ono places his talons in the mud, while Hadithi praises him in front of the other Pride Landers, while Simba and Nala watch the ceremony with the audience. Family Mufasa: Father Scar: Paternal Uncle Nala: Mate Nala's Father: Father-in-law Kiara: Daughter Kion: Son Timon: Adoptive father Pumbaa: Adoptive father Bunga: Adoptive brother References fr:Simba Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty